I Remember It Well
by BelovedShadow
Summary: -YAOI!- My name is Sasuke Uchiha, but this story isn't really about me. My life was meaningless until I met him: The love of my life, Naruto Uzumaki; but there was a time before he was my everything. Want to know how it all happened? I remember it well...


**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Naruto... or anything else that I talk about and don't own, which is pretty much everything. -_-**

**WARNING: THIS WORK OF FICTION CONTAINS A 2,500 WORD SASUNARU SMUT SCENE! THAT IS DETAILED, VIBRANT, GAY SEX! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, LEAVE NOW OR FOREVER HOLD YOUR PEACE!**

**A/N: Wondering where the fuck this fic came from? I don't fucking know, man. I got the idea for it. I wrote it. It's long as fuck, probably the longest one-shot I've ever done. It's also fluffy, which -as you know- isn't something I do very often with SasuNaru. **

**It's told by Sasuke Uchiha from first person point of view, that's also a first for smut as far as it goes with me. Anyway, I think it to be pretty nice myself. Hope you feel the same way.**

**Enjoy!**

In my life, a lot of things have happened that have changed me. Tragic things, that some would say changed me for worse. Personally, I believe that if it doesn't kill you it makes you stronger, but this isn't a debate of opinions.

I could spend a great deal of time telling you what was good and what was bad and why I am the way I am today. But that's not necessary. The bad times don't matter to me much anymore.

I'm not telling you this story to talk about my life. I'm sharing with you my views of someone who has become very dear to my heart. It just seemed like a good thing to talk about, since you want to hear a good story, right? Isn't that why you've come here in the first place? Thought so.

Anyway, I guess I should start with the first day I became aware of the existence of the boy Naruto Uzumaki. This story is really about him anyway, because like I said, my life is of very little importance.

In order to tell this story correctly, I'll have to start if off just a short while before I first saw Naruto, we were both boys back then. In our senior year of high school. I remember it well...

I was sitting peacefully in my AP Calculus class when some stupid giggling sophomores busted the door open and squealed their way over to me.

"Hey!" The blonde one said, clearly trying to sound cool, even though she was blushing wildly. I just looked at her as if to ask why she was bothering me during one of my favourite subjects.

"You're Sasuke Uchiha, right?" She screamed.

I didn't answer, because she didn't really need me to. Everyone knew me. I was what you call popular. I didn't ask for it, but I'm not going to act like it wasn't not the case. Itachi was too, but he was already out of high school, the lucky bastard.

"Well…I know who you are… it's just I er.. I have to ask you that question as confirmation before we give you this stuff!"

"Stuff?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah! You see, we are in charge of the valentine committee, and this year we had the lower-classmen write the upperclassmen anonymous valentines!"

"And one of those is mine?"

"Actually, all of them are yours!"

I couldn't help but be shocked. I knew I was big among the ladies but _damn! _I took one look at the insane amount of bags, each stuffed with valentines. I figured it would be rude to tell the girls to burn them, so I asked them if they could come by my house a little after school and drop them off. They said yes. Of course they would, they probably wanted a peek inside.

When I got home that day Itachi's Nissan was in the drive, so he was home. Our parents had died a while back, but Itachi was living with me. We get along alright I guess, as long as I remembered to ignore that he's a sadomasochistic demon, and that's not ever going to change no matter how much his mood swings make a person think he's nice.

"Aniki!" I yelled when I got inside. I could hear him cracking up in the basement so I went downstairs. Our basement is kind of like a game room, and when me and Itachi are in good moods with each other, it's a mutual spot to hang out since we're both really territorial about our actual bedrooms, and the living room is very formal and mostly used for guests.

Even now that I've moved out of the house it works the same way when I come home for Thanksgiving and Christmas to visit with him. I don't have any children, and he has quite a few, but anyway. Back to the story.

He didn't say hi when I get down there, he just started reading aloud.

"Dear Sasuke, I love your hair. It's really pretty, I think it's great, I want to run my fingers through it sometime. I think the way you spike it up like that in the back is really cool. I also like the colour. Is that your natural colour? Because I noticed that Itachi's is different. Itachi's really hot too. I don't know which of you is hotter. I like your hair better than his, but his eyes are prettier than yours. I'm secretly in love with both of you. I have posters in my garage of what I hope you look like naked. I've seen Itachi naked, because of that whole sex-tape thing when he was a senior. His cock is really huge. I hope that runs in the family, because it would be a real let down if yours wasn't up to par. Anyway, I guess I should just say happy valentines day. Love one of your secret admirers."

"You made a sex tape senior year?"

"Hm? Oh, that. Yeah, no biggie."

"Itachi, you are such a whore!"

"Yeah whatever. I'm not the one with eighteen hundred thirty seven valentines."

"You counted?"

"Yeah, I figured why not, since I don't have anywhere else to be for another hour. They're all blue and white except for one. Weird huh? Out of almost two thousand people, only one doesn't know your favourite colour."

"It's creepy, is what it is. Pass the oddball to me, that's the one I'll actually read."

Itachi passed me the bright orange valentine and I lazily opened it and read aloud.

"Dear Sasuke, Firstly, I'm not about to go on and on about how amazing you are, cus you're not. I mean, you're a cool guy and everything, but personally I think you're gay. I'm gay too though, so it's all good. I'm actually just sending you this to try and get your attention, because your fangirls beat me up all the time for not worshiping the ground you walk on, and I would really appreciate it if you asked them to stop before I get a hernia. I don't care how you do it, make a statement on the intercom for all I care. But just make this very clear: Naruto Uzumaki doesn't deserve to be unjustly punished for not loving Sasuke Uchiha, believe it! Thank you. And just for what it's worth- Happy Hallmark appreciation day."

_I like this one. It's as real as real can get. I think I might just check this kid out and see what he's like. _I thought to myself after reading the card.

"Nii-san, what's he mean by Hallmark appreciation day?"

"I think he's referring to the theory that Valentines day, along with a lot of other holidays, were invented by the makers of holiday cards, as a cash cow instead of actually being about whatever they represent."

"Oh, so that would mean that today is about the actual valentine cards, not love."

"Yeah, pretty much."

I nodded and read over the valentine one more time silently, then remembered something from the last card and looked up towards Itachi curiously.

"Sooooo… who's the sex tape with?"

"Drop it about the sex tape already, that's old news. Half the village has already seen it, I made it like five years ago."

"Fine, whatever. I've got homework."

"Cool. I'll be leaving in about an hour, so don't freak out if I'm not home when you come out of your room."

"Sure."

I walked up the steps to do my boring homework. It was easy. Then I decided to just turn in, since I didn't want to leave the house and find crazy fan girls waiting outside the door to see if I had read their cards.

The walk to school the next morning wasn't nearly as blasé as I thought it would be. On a normal day, I might be bombarded by fangirls, or I might make it there safely. Either way was routine, it just depended on what time I left the house.

This day, was much different though. I left early enough to avoid the fangirls, but happened to run into the kid Naruto Uzumaki. He was making a fuss in Ichiraku's about losing his coupon for a free bowl of Ramen.

It seemed kind of retarded to me, but I must admit, I also couldn't help but find it slightly adorable. Maybe that's because I'm gay, and more adept at identifying something as cute than your average seventeen year old boy. Or maybe with me and Naruto you could call it a crush at first sight.

At that point in my life, I wasn't entirely open about my homosexuality, and I definitely didn't understand yet how perfect for me Naruto really is. One thing I was very sure of was that I liked him enough to treat him to breakfast, so that's what I did.

"I really shouldn't have accepted this from someone like you." He commented, slurping down his third bowl of the salty-noodle soup that he adored so much.

"Oh?" I asked curiously, munching on a stalk of celery that I'd taken out of my bento box early, since it would have been rude to just watch him eat and I wasn't all too crazy about ramen. "Why is that?"

"I don't have any way to repay you, and I don't like owing people money. Also you're Sasuke Uchiha, which is a statement that speaks for itself..."

I shrugged nonchalantly. Being Sasuke Uchiha _did _speak for itself, he didn't need to explain that any further. "You don't have to repay me. You've already given me a lovely valentine," Naruto snorted at the mention of the valentine as I continued. "Besides, I also find it quite interesting that you're the only person at school who's figured out that I'm gay. Tell me how you discovered that, and I'll consider the story a repayment."

Tch. I guess I've always liked a good story. Unfortunately, I'm sure you'll find that between the two of us, I'm much more suited to be a storyteller. Naruto just sort of lists bullet points. It went something like this:

"Psh. Well that's easy then. It's obvious that you're gay. You could have any woman you wanted, and you don't even consider any of them. At our age, most of the male virgins are gay. Then toss in that your brother was the school's biggest playboy, and it just doesn't fit up. The last clue was just that... well, you're always really _clean_." Naruto blushed out the last sentence.

We both realized that for him to notice my constant cleanliness meant he'd been keeping an eye on me. I nodded, deciding not to continue this conversation much longer. It had gotten awkward. I mean, how often do you get an insulting valentine from a gay person who knows your gay, then take them out for breakfast the next morning?

For me, I'd never been insulted by anyone other than my brother before the valentine anyway, so that was already a first. This kid was different. I couldn't put my finger on it quite yet, but I knew he was special. That much was obvious.

Naruto and I quickly became friends and remained close throughout the tedious remainder of first term. It was somehow decided between Itachi and Naruto's father that the blonde would be staying with us over spring break, since Minato-San would be away on work.

The first couple of days went by without issue or concern, nothing out of the ordinary happened. I had long since discovered that my feelings towards my new friend weren't limited only to friendship, but I didn't know if he felt the same way, so I decided against telling him.

He slept the first two nights of break on the couch, but at some point within the third day one of us- I don't recall who- spilled a cherry soda cocktail on it, thus making it unusable because the syrup was so thick that it was always sticky in that spot, and that's without mentioning the _smell. _So that was the first night Naruto slept in my room with me.

I was very nervous about it at first, since like I said, I knew I was attracted to him. Now that I think back on it, he was acting a little nervous as well, but I didn't notice that then. He fell asleep far before I did that night, which was mostly just because I was so nervous about sleeping with him that I'd been delaying it for as long as I could. Alas though, my efforts proved fruitless when Itachi noticed.

"Are you trying to pull an all-nighter or something?" my brother asked, stepping into the kitchen, where I was sitting at the table downing my third or fourth cup of coffee.

"No, I'm just-"

"Scared that you'll slip up and fuck him shitless?" Itachi asked with a sly smirk decorating his face. About that time is when the coffee exited through my nose as I choked out a surprised gasp.

"Ehm... what are you talking about?" I asked, trying to portray as much of an oblivious attitude as I could.

"What? You didn't think I noticed?" He asked, almost as if it was a dumb question. "Of course I noticed, and I'm not the only one." Itachi continued, winking as he retrieved a Tupperware of cold miso-soup and exited the kitchen.

I sighed, glancing over at the clock. It was already about three thirty AM at that point, so I figured Naruto had to be sleeping pretty deeply.

I got up and made my way to my bedroom, the distance had never seemed longer. When I reached the door, I slid it open displaying a disheveled Naruto. He'd pulled his shirt off because of the heat and was sleeping only in his boxers, however he'd somehow managed to get himself turned around in a way so that his flaccid cock was clearly visible through the slit.

I gulped, immediately aroused by the sight. I remember praying to Kami that I'd make it through the night without doing anything foolish, which is now quite laughable, thinking back on what happened next.

I wasn't very in control of my hormones at age seventeen- no surprise there. So for some reason, my dick managed to convince my mind that it would be absolutely harmless for me to run my hands over his chest.

He didn't respond in any disapproving way, if anything, he might have even arched a little closer to my curious hands; which of course only made me feel all the more daring. I touched my fingers to his lips, somewhat firmly to see if it would wake him. It didn't, so I concluded that I should be able to get away with kissing him.

I leaned down, scooting closer to his body, and pressed my lips lightly to his. It felt magical. I wish he had been awake then, for our very first kiss. Sometimes I suspect that he actually was, but to this day he still denies it. I couldn't help but kiss him again, and that made me perhaps a little _too _kiss happy.

I froze when I heart a whimper at the back of his throat, and quickly flinched away from him. However, I quickly realized that the whimper was a sound of pleasure, not his first signs of being awake, so I went back to my little kissing game, this time starting with his neck.

His skin was so soft when he was younger, almost like a baby's. I kissed my way down his neck, sucking softly so as not to leave him with any suspicious marks in the morning. I nibbled softly on his shoulder, adoring the salty taste of his skin. He was starting to sweat.

Even in his sleeping state it was apparently turning him on. His erection bounced joyfully out of the slit in his boxers, and I couldn't help but feel my mouth start to water at the sight.

I wanted to suck his dick. I thought then that it was a sick thing for me to want, but at the same time I was already beginning to realize that I'd already admitted to wanting it in my mind; and I always get what I want.

I crawled down a little lower on the bed. Facing his cock. It was impressively sized, in both length and girth. I stuck my tongue out and moved closer to it. I gave the appendage a terse lick, just to test the waters, then looked up at Naruto's face.

His eyes were still closed, but his breathing had gotten a bit more labored. I considered stopping, but I couldn't. I wanted to feel his dick in my throat. I wanted him to come in my mouth. I _wanted _him to wake the fuck up, but that wasn't a reasonable wish. I was sure that he'd freak out if he knew that I had been molesting him in his sleep.

_'Oh well.'_ I remember thinking before wrapping my lips around the head of his cock. It pulsed in my mouth as I moved further down on it, loving the taste.

I'd never sucked anyone off before, so I really was flying blind. I continued to bob up and down on his length until I felt it starting to grow and swell. I even managed to fit a few delicious inches down my throat before gagging and giving up.

To be honest, I didn't realize exactly when he came, or even that he was coming. I just registered the feeling of salty liquid in my mouth and sort of figured that must have been what happened. I swallowed it easily, not minding the taste much, and tucked his dick back into his boxers as neatly as possible. It was already hard again, but I'd taken enough risks at that point, so I thought it best to just try and get some sleep.

I crawled back up to my spot next to him in the bed, shedding my clothes with ease until I was in only my boxers. I looked down at my own erection with hateful eyes. There was simply no way that I would be able to sleep comfortably without getting rid of it.

I sighed, lazily pulling my dick out and grasping the head, rolling it around in my hands to get used to the feel. It's always the way I used to start jacking off, in order to find which spots felt the best. I settled on a slow steady stroke, thinking that if I could have a less powerful orgasm it would be easier not to cry out and wake the sleeping blonde next to me.

Only a few minutes in, I heard a soft chuckle coming from beside me. _Right _beside me.

"Did you want some help with that?" Naruto whispered to me. He didn't even sound sleepy, he must have been up for a while.

"What? Um... No. Go back to sleep." I hissed rudely, but neither of us failed to notice that the movement of my hand never stopped. His voice was sexy, why waste that?

"Are you sure? I really don't mind, and it's only fair after what you just did for me."

I froze. He just laughed shamelessly, leaning back and wrapping his hand around his own pulsing phallus. He groaned.

"God, you have no idea how difficult it is to fake sleep while you're coming." He commented nonchalantly. I just stared at him, his face was calm. He wasn't freaking out at all.

His tan skin had a sort of ominous look in this lighting, but I actually found it to be kind of sexy. His hand was moving quickly up and down his shaft and he arched his back, gasping to himself.

"What are you doing?" I asked stupidly. He rolled his eyes, moving his hand away.

"The same thing you were just doing, and something a lot more decent than what you were doing right before that." Was his reply. "Why, Sasuke? Thinking that you might want some help after all?

My mind wanted to scream YES! But I wasn't sure if that would change things between us. My body on the other hand, wasn't as patient or as tolerable of decision making as my mind, which is probably why before my mind could even finish telling my mouth to answer the question, I had rolled on top of Naruto and started kissing him desperately on the lips.

He moaned, sticking his tongue into my mouth and deepening the kiss, then rolled us over so that I was on my back with him on top of me.

"Forgive me, Sasuke. I'm not as gentle as you were with me." He said, pulling away, only to bite down on my neck. _Hard._ I didn't complain, it was turning me on to know end. He sucked and bit forcefully. In contrast to his spotless skin, I would be absolutely _covered _in marks the next day. And guess who didn't give a single fuck about that? Me.

I groaned deeply as his violent trail of love-bites and just plain bite-bites led him down my chest and waist, towards my most personal of areas.

He sucked harshly along the prominent shape of my pelvic bone, getting closer and closer to my cock before simply opening his mouth and taking the entire thing all the way down his throat.

I would have been shocked if I wasn't busy moaning like a whore. He bobbed up and down, just as I had. Except that his up came with a tight suction feeling as he pursed his lips and his down took me way, _way_ down.

"Fuck! Naruto, I'm gonna cum." I said harshly, biting my lip and bucking into his face uncontrollably.

"Mmmmmm." Was his only response, so I figured it was okay to cum in his mouth. He sucked me dry, literally. Then brought his head up and opened his mouth for me to see.

My come was still in there, he stuck his tongue out near my face, as if to offer me some. I thought it was sick, but trusted him and let him give me a "cream-filled" kiss. It really wasn't all that bad. The kiss itself was hot and the idea of having my own cum in my mouth was so nasty, disgusting, and utterly foul that I for some reason found that to be hot too. Needless to say, I was right back to having a throbbing erection in no time.

Naruto smirked. "Ready for more?"

I widened my eyes in shock. "There's _more_?"

"Of course. Ready?" He asked, stroking my hair softly. I simply nodded and he smiled lowering himself on my body again.

"Would you mind turning over? It's just easier that way."

I turned wordlessly, now my hard-on was pressing against the mattress, it was both uncomfortable and wonderful at the same time.

I was confused for a moment, since I had no idea what he was about to do to me, but then I felt it. I tensed. It was moist, a lick. Against my ass. That was by far the oddest sensation I'd ever experienced in my life so far, yet it felt so undeniably _good _that I couldn't ask him to stop.

I felt his tongue lap against my entrance slowly, as if to savor the taste.

"Relax." He said softly. I tried to do as he said, relaxing my body as much as I could, and relaxing all the more at the warm wet intrusion of his tongue as he slid it into my hole slowly.

I whined as he pulled it out. He rubbed his finger against me slowly, then put his tongue back in, I could feel him sucking at the rim of my ass, while he ate it greedily. He groaned, plunging even further into me with that sweet wet muscle.

I chuckled lightly. "What are you groaning for? I'm the one getting the five-star treatment." I commented.

"You ass is so tight and horny and delicious...I could do this all day. It's remarkably clean, too." He replied, before going back to his previous ministrations.

His tongue wiggled around, and curved upward. About that time is when time stopped. You see, before that day, I hadn't even really been touched sexually by anyone other than myself. And God knows I didn't have the guts to shove anything up my ass. Ergo, I had never discovered what a blessing the prostate truly is until mine was stimulated in the most amazing of ways.

I shrieked. There's just no other way to describe it. It was out of pleasure, but the fact remains that I shrieked. The entirety of Japan probably heard me, and I sure as hell didn't care.

"Found it." Naruto whispered to himself in a satisfied tone. He aimed his tongue at that spot again and I began to feel my legs starting to shake.

"N-Naruto... Stop.. I'm g-gonna."

He withdrew his tongue quickly, grabbing the base of my cock too-tightly with his hand.

"OW!" I complained, realizing that he had just disallowed me to indulge in orgasm.

"Sorry, Teme. I'm not ready for you to cum yet." He said huskily.

I frowned feeling him climb on top of me. "Don't take it personally, Sasuke. It's just that I need you to be hard for the next part. Could you turn back around please?"

"The next part?" I asked disbelievingly. Surely, I must have already discovered the most amount of pleasure possible, right? Wrong.

"Yes. Are you ready?"

I nodded shakily as he moved up my body and straddled me. He sat on my stomach, then leaned down and kissed me passionately.

I kissed him back, before he rested his head against the nape of my neck and reached blindly for my hand. After finding it, he brought my fingers to his mouth and sucked them, leaving a great deal of saliva on them when he took them out, then he guided my hand to his ass.

He pressed my index finger against his entrance insistently, and it slipped inside. He yelped a little at the intrusion before bucking against it slowly.

"Do you understand, Sasuke? I need you to do this before I can make you cum again, or else I won't be ready for you to fuck me."

"To fuck you?" I nearly choked out.

"Yes, of course. You want to, right?"

I nodded realizing that yes, I did want to. Very badly.

"Okay, Mmmm... keep moving just like that." He said as I repeatedly penetrated him with my finger.

"Okay, add another one, please." He demanded sweetly, biting against my shoulder for support as I inserted the second moist digit. He moaned against my body and I shuddered, feeling my cock twitch at the sound.

At that point, Naruto was getting used to my hand in his ass and he was thrusting against it urgently, moaning each time he did.

"M-more please..." He whined out. I could feel his cock pulsing angrily against my stomach, and it only turned me on even more. I added the third finger, as he'd requested, and scissored gently as he bucked against it.

"Thank you. Take them out now."

I did as he asked and watched in amazement as he sat up a little, then sat back down, but this time, he wasn't simply "sitting" he was lowering himself onto my hard cock. It was at that point that I first discovered what heaven felt like. I knew then and I know now, that the definition of heaven lies within the tight walls of Naruto Uzumaki's ass.

When he was able to get it in all the way he paused for a second, -driving me insane- as he regained his composure.

"Mmmmm.. God, Sasuke... Yours is so _big_... I didn't think I could do it." He smiled down at me, looking very accomplished. I didn't have the strength to smile back. My face displayed nothing but a picture-perfect display of the pleasure I was feeling.

He rose slightly, only to slam himself back down. I almost came right there. He rode me slowly at first, then a bit faster, throwing his head back as he too felt the pleasure in what we were doing.

His strokes then became harder and more erratic. I gasped, nearly forgetting how to breath as he fucked himself wildly against me. I could feel his walls tightening and pulsing against my cock and I felt my more animalistic side wake.

Without warning, I reached up and pulled him down so that he was against my chest and rolled us over. He looked up at me and smirked, lifting his legs and wrapping them behind my neck.

"Finally caught on, have we?" He asked sarcastically, I was still buried quite deeply inside of him, but since he couldn't really force me to fuck him from this position he just wound his hips as if he was doing some sort of belly-dance. It felt _nice _to me, but was apparently extremely excellent to him. I realized why quickly enough, it was like when he'd wiggled his tongue inside of my ass, only it was a dick that he was moving around in there.

I leaned forward, kissing his forehead softly. I didn't at that time realize why I did something so simple, but we must remember, as good as this all felt; I still hadn't admitted to myself that I was actually in _love _with Naruto.

Nonetheless, I kissed him on the forehead, before pulling my cock almost all of the way out, but not quite. Then, I rammed it back in as hard as I could.

We both groaned laboriously as I set a fast, hard pace that neither of us could keep up with correctly. I fucked him into the bed desperately, feeling myself get closer and closer with each stroke.

Then, I found his prostate. He threw his head back and moaned my name deliciously, I felt his legs tighten around my neck and that resulted in him pulling us even closer together.

My strokes weren't as long now, but they felt amazing just the same, and I very much enjoyed the feeling of Naruto franticly scratching at my back in an attempt to relieve some of the sexual pressure that was surely building in his stomach.

I pounded into him relentlessly, ravishing his lips until he jerked his head away from mine, I saw his jaw tighten and felt him spasming against me.

The walls of his ass tightened against my dick so much that I could barely move, luckily, i didn't care much about moving since my orgasm was quickly taking hold, right along with his.

We came together that first night. We came so hard, that for a second I actually felt so good that I thought I might just fall over and die. I didn't though. Well, not the dying part. I collapsed against Naruto's now dampened body.

He smiled, showering my face with kisses and turning us over. He took the pillow-sheet off of the pillow he'd been sleeping on earlier and used it to clean us both up a bit, before curling up in my arms.

"Let's not let that be the last time. Okay?" He asked pleadingly.

I snorted. "If you know how the hell you think I'd be able to go the rest of my life without doing it again, feel free to tell me." I answered.

And it wasn't the last time. We've fucked many times since then. The first few times I took him, we were really good about not getting our emotions involved. In fact, if I'm remembering correctly -which I'm sure that I am- the first time we acknowledged our love for each other, we weren't even having sex.

We had made it through high school at last, and Naruto was to be going with his father on a month-long business trip during the first part of the summer so that he could decide whether he wanted college or just to take over his father's company.

We had spent the last night together, and I was standing with him in the airport the next day, when he confessed to me that he was terrified of planes.

"How can you be afraid of such a simple thing? You're sure you're not just scared of heights?" I asked. We were seated at a Starbucks Kiosk in the airport. Most people weren't thinking of sitting down with their coffee here when they could be near the gate, so it was relatively empty.

"It's not heights that scares me, or else I wouldn't like things like Ferris wheels, right? It's the turbulence. I feel like I'm about to die or something... I wish you could come with me."

"Don't be silly Naruto. I'm sure there'll be someone else for you to talk to on the plane."

"Not just for the plane ride, on the whole trip. And it's not just about having someone to talk to." He pouted cutely.

I smirked. "I'm also sure that there's plenty of dick in Italy. Does that make you feel better?"

Naruto shook his head. "It's not just about dick for me Sasuke. It's _you_. I like being around _you._ I think... well... never mind. I probably shouldn't say something like that before leaving the country."

I rolled my eyes, thinking he was going to make some stupid comment. "No, go on."

Naruto looked at me hesitantly. "I think... I think that I'm in love with you, Sasuke."

I stared at him in awe, and said the only thing that I knew I could say. "I love you too." It wasn't until I said it aloud that I truly realized how much I meant it.

"Fuck! I love you too!" I said a little louder, believing it for the first time. Naruto laughed at me, and pulled me in for a gentle kiss.

I kissed him back softly, not noticing the time passed as I held him in my arms. When his father cleared his throat in front of us, I was honestly surprised at my self-control for not killing the man on the spot.

I'll never forget the pained look in Naruto's eyes when he saw Minato standing there. It wasn't shame, it was just a pleading stare. It clearly displayed a simple request, but Naruto voiced it anyway.

"Otousan, please don't make me leave Sasuke."

"We already got plane tickets."

"You'll have a seat for your coat."

"What about your career?"

"I'll... I'll just go to whatever college Sasuke goes to and figure it out from there."

I stared at him dumbstruck, not believing that he'd really throw his life away for me, but thinking about it, I realized that I would have done the same for him.

Minato glanced at us and nodded.

"I guess it's a good thing that I only got one ticket after all."

"WHAT!" We both demanded.

He smirked. "Itachi and I have been thinking over what to do about you two love-birds for a while now. A fake month of separation seemed like a good enough way to force you to come out about your feelings. I never expected Naruto to bored the plane."

Yes, I know. Minato Namikaze is a genius. He always has been. So in conclusion to this story, I guess I should tell you about how things are right now.

Naruto and I just bought a house in Japan, after attending Yale in America, and spending a year in California to establish residency. Wondering why we wanted residency in California? Ask the ring on my finger.

Our friends have planned a welcome home party for us tonight at eight. It should be fun. Fuck! I'll be late. I suppose I have to go then. My beloved awaits. Ja Ne!

**A/N: Your beloved awaits indeed... kukukuku... Sorry guys, I just had to flatter myself with the wordplay a little at the end there. Hope you don't mind xD you know I fucking love Sasuke! The damn bastard is literally in ALL of my Naruto fics. Even if he's completely irrelevant to the plot -_-**

**Please review!**

**I love you SO much for reading,**

**-Beloved**


End file.
